Each Path We Make (WRITING CH2)
by kullotte
Summary: 5yrs ago, the Cardinals won against the Vices and forced them into hiding. Peace reigns. When an unforeseen attack shakes the kingdom, all evidence points to the return of the Vices. Nowhere near their full strength, the Cardinals know they are outmatched. A blue-haired man appears to them claiming he could help them win against the Vices. Who is he? What does he want with Kagami?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All characters in KnB belong to ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**UPDATE: I just fixed the format of the first chapter. It was really hard to read.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Kill everyone." The hooded man barked at the shorter man beside him. Sensing the other man's hesitation, he scowled. "Why aren't you doing it?!"

"...Isn't that a bit harsh -san? The children don't have anything to do with this..."

"Children grow old. If we let those children live, they'll seek revenge. If you want a sure victory, you have to get rid of anything that opposes you." The man justified. When the shorter man finally nodded, the hooded man smiled. "If you understand, then get to it."

* * *

'Five years of peace.' Kagami thought. "Took them long enough," he muttered as he entered the cathedral. He had been waiting for the Vices to make a move after their defeat years ago. He knew the Vices would train. They would bide their time until they were strong enough to destroy the Cardinals. He patiently waited and trained himself until the day the Vices return. It was finally happening. Alas, Kagami could meet him again. He sat in the room remembering their last fight. This time, he would not lose.

"Kagami, pay attention!" Riko smacked his head frowning. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to be distracted during the meeting.

"Thanks Riko." Hyuuga smiled before giving him a stern glance. "I'm sure you're all informed of the situation?" He asked as he pushed his glasses back in place.

"That was an awful massacre."

"We have to catch the culprit as soon as possible."

"...Even the children were killed."

"Hey it happened on your district, why don't you deal with it?"

"That's beside the point! This is OUR problem."

"I thought Izuki-kun was keeping watch."

Hyuuga scrunched his eyebrows in frustration. The meeting was starting to get out of hand again. "Be quiet!" He yelled.

"I don't think it was only one person." Everyone stopped and stared at the brown haired giant. Kagami exhaled in relief knowing he wasn't the only one who had the same suspicions.

"If it was a group, they were well organized." Hyuuga pointed out knowing what Kiyoshi meant even if he had yet to point it out. 'A group' he dreaded.

"Maybe it was the bandits in the mountains?" Koga offered playfully. Even Kagami, ignorant as he is, recognized the uneasiness that laced Koga-san's voice.

"No. We jailed them two months ago." Riko rebutted. "Besides, I don't think those bandits can kill children…" They all sat there in silence. There was only one group in their minds capable of such a thing. Still, they refused to say it as if voicing it out would make it true.

"...could it be?" Hyuuga pondered out loud.

"It is." Kagami confirmed. All eyes were on him in an instant. "It stinks of Vices." He said plainly.

"Ahahaha. Kagami, don't be silly. That's not concrete proof." Riko laughed uneasily. He could only glare at her angrily.

"It's true." Izuki pointed out. "….I," he hesitated."...I saw it in a dream. The mark of the Vices."

A heavy silence enveloped them; their eyes glues to the floor. Kagami knew that it was his seniors' way of dealing with anxiety. They didn't expect the Vices to return so soon, or at all. It was a well-known fact that the Vices could barely stand each other much less work together. Last time, the Vices worked separately causing their defeat. If all the Vices were present this time around, it would prove difficult to defeat them. That wasn't the only problem. The seniors are not as strong they once were. The previous battle had left some of them crippled. Kiyoshi-san had injured his leg permanently. Izuki-san's magic was almost always depleted from watching the kingdom. The rest had their spirits broken after the crushing force of only three of the vices. The events of the fight years ago rang clear in their minds.

"We'll never beat them if they work together this time," Riko sighed concern written all over her face.

"You can." Kagami screeched and jumped out of his seat. He looked behind him, sword in hand, searching for the owner of the quiet voice.

"And how do you think we'll do that Kagami?" Riko asked tentatively.

"Huh?! No wait. It wasn't me! Who said that?!" He shouted. They only looked at him disbelieving. "I swear it wasn't me!"

"You're the only one in that corner!" Riko accused.

"…it was me who said it." The voice said again **BEHIND HIM**. He turned around to see a blue-haired midget sitting comfortably behind his seat. He'd never seen the boy before. Kagami knew instantly that the boy was a trespasser after all, this was a private meeting and no one but the Cardinals were allowed in. He suddenly thrust his sword forward. Seemingly reading his mind, the blue-haired boy disappeared and Kagami crashed on the chair. Only then did the boy reappear—sitting on his back. "I have a proposition." The boy calmly said.

* * *

**AN: First fanfic ever XD. I'm a little nervous since hardly anything happens yet but stick around and I'll try to make it worthwhile. To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm going for yet but I want some action and romance ^^.**

**PS: Umm. The updates may take a week or two depending on how busy I get IRL. I'll try my best to update frequently.**


	2. Announcement

This is an update. Just saying that I will be trying to work on the story this summer :D

I have sorted a few of my ideas out. Though I really haven't finished the second chapter yet guys. Suggestions and constructive writing is much appreaciated. And I have decided on the pairing that the story will center around. Though that is a surprise.

Thanks for the encouragement guys. I will try not to disappoint.


End file.
